PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The PADLS New Bolton Center Toxicology Laboratory proposes to expand the capacity for detection of mycotoxins in animal feeds through the analysis of deoxynivalenol (DON) in dog food using the hand- held Charm ROSA-M reader. We have previously validated this qualitative rapid lateral-flow method for the detection of aflatoxins in dog food as outlined in the Guidelines for the Validation of Chemical Methods for the FDA FVM Program, 2nd Edition. After completing the validation for DON in our laboratory, samples will be sent out for validation to 3 other collaborating Vet-LIRN laboratories. Each collaborating Vet-LIRN laboratory will report their analytical results accompanied by any method modifications or analytical problems. The results will be statistically evaluated and results from each laboratory will be evaluated for major discrepancies, displaced means, and any outlying values. Upon review of the data reported by the collaborating Vet-LIRN laboratories, a standardized method standard operating procedure (SOP) for the analysis of DON in dog food using the Charm ROSA-M reader will be prepared and submitted to the Vet-LIRN Program Office for review and eventual method transfer to other Vet-LIRN laboratories.